


Fooled around and fell in love

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [28]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter e Gamora deixam a Benatar por três dias para celebrar seu aniversário de casamento. Mas apesar da preocupação de passarem três dias longe de filho de poucos meses, não podiam imaginar que seriam três dos dias mais felizes de suas vidas.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Fooled around and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Dedico essa fic e a que irei publicar assim que for concluída a todas as mães, especialmente às que são fãs de Starmora.
> 
> 2 - A fanart do capítulo pertence à Fennethianel. “You weren’t just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky.” Essa frase linda estava junto com a imagem.
> 
> 3 - Essa história foi sugerida por JCD, um leitor do AO3.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Drax, Mantis, Groot e Rock morriam de rir com o pequeno Kevin balbuciando coisas aleatórias tentando emitir suas primeiras palavras. Era impossível entender alguma coisa por completo, e o menino morria de rir junto com eles.

\- Eu sou Groot – o adolescente falou sorrindo.

\- Mas eles aproveitaram muito disso a semana toda, vão ficar só três dias fora, não deve dar pra perder nada – Rock respondeu.

\- Podíamos gravar caso ele fale a primeira palavra enquanto Quill e Gamora não estão em casa – Drax disse se referindo à Benatar enquanto segurava Kevin sentado em seu colo.

\- Mas já gravamos algumas coisas e ele não disse nada concreto até agora.

\- Mantis tem razão, teríamos horas de gravação inútil.

\- Não é inútil – Drax falou rindo novamente e sendo acompanhado por Kevin.

O menino estava aceitando bem a ausência dos pais, ao menos nessas primeiras horas. Já tinha ficado sem eles algumas vezes enquanto trabalhavam ou estavam ocupados, mas pela primeira vez seriam três dias.

******

Peter a abraçou pelas costas enquanto as notas suaves de uma das músicas novas do zune inundavam o quarto do hotel. Ela estava olhando a bela lua cheia pela grande janela da varanda, as luzes do quarto estavam apagadas e o momento parecia perfeito. Sentiu o marido beijar seu pescoço e estendeu a mão para acariciar seus cabelos ruivos.

\- Eu sinto que... A mulher mais linda do universo está um pouco tensa – ele falou naquele tom que misturava diversão com preocupação – Você não ficou assim na nossa lua de mel.

Gamora riu.

\- Na nossa lua de mel não tínhamos um bebê a quilômetros de distância com quatro tios cuidando dele – falou se virando em seus braços para ficar de frente para ele e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

Peter a puxou para mais perto pela cintura e a encarou.

\- Você sabe que ele está bem com qualquer um de nós.

\- Eu sei. Nossa família não me preocupa, estou preocupada em como ele vai reagir a isso.

\- Kevin vai ficar bem. É o bebê mais sorridente e feliz que já vi, ele não é medroso e nem birrento. Acredite, é um milagre não levantarmos mais de três vezes durante a noite. E logo ele fará um ano, dizem que quando completam um ano conseguem dormir mais tempo. Nosso garoto vai ficar bem.

\- Mantis disse que vai cantar e contar histórias pra ele todas as noites, e Drax prometeu cuidar dele como cuidaria de Kamaria.

\- Viu? Ele vai ficar bem – Peter sorriu – Groot me prometeu que vai brincar muito com ele, e eu disse que ele pode babar no pelo do Rock se ele chegar perto dele com alguma bomba.

Gamora riu e o beijou demoradamente.

\- E se ele falar enquanto não estamos lá?

\- Nesse caso colocamos Rock numa gaiola por uma semana por ele não ter gravado.

Dessa vez os dois riram juntos.

\- Agora... – Peter sussurrou contra seus lábios – Eu acho que estávamos aqui comemorando nosso aniversário de casamento – falou antes de beijá-la.

Enquanto estavam unidos Peter começou a dançar com ela pelo quarto.

\- Darling, I will be loving you till we’re 70… And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23… I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe just the touch of a hand… Oh me I fall in love with you every single day… - Peter cantou acompanhando a música.

Gamora riu e pensou que nunca estivera mais feliz em toda a sua vida. E nesse momento seu coração ficou tão inundado da mais pura felicidade que finalmente sua mente conseguiu aceitar que era verdade que Thanos estava morto e ela a salvo de ser arrancada de Peter e sua família para fins cruéis. Dançou com ele em silêncio por mais algum tempo antes de Peter começar a cantar para ela de novo.

\- Baby now... Take me into your loving arms... Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars… Place your head on my beating heart… I’m thinking out loud… That maybe we found love right where we are – cantou baixinho para ela.

Gamora sorriu e o abraçou com mais força, fechando os olhos para se concentrar no coração batendo contra sua bochecha.

\- Ninguém no universo tem tanta sorte quanto eu – ele falou enquanto a música terminava – Eu não mudei tanto assim afinal. Continuo me apaixonando de novo todo dia, mas agora é sempre pela mesma mulher, a mais linda e doce que existe.

Gamora sentiu um aperto no peito por não conseguir acomodar todo o amor que sentiu nesse momento. Uma mão de Peter a segurava pela cintura, a outra embalava sua cabeça contra o peito enquanto ainda dançavam, e tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo e olhando para ela de um jeito que faria qualquer pessoa se derreter. Ela não sabia como respondê-lo, então simplesmente o olhou com um sorriso e ele riu junto com ela antes de Gamora puxá-lo para um beijo.

\- Vamos indo? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela assentiu em silêncio enquanto o marido a levava para fora e trancava a porta do quarto. O corredor iluminado incomodou um pouco os olhos dos dois depois de passarem vários minutos seguidos na escuridão, mas logo seguiam em direção ao restaurante no térreo do hotel.

\- Mesa pra dois, por favor.

\- Alguma celebração especial? – O recepcionista idoso perguntou a Peter.

\- Aniversário de casamento.

O homem lhes deu um sorriso gentil e os conduziu até uma mesa na área externa do restaurante, que era tão bem decorada e iluminada quanto o interior. Várias flores de cores suaves decoravam os cantos das paredes, com luzes misturadas a elas.

\- Nossa... Estavam nos esperando? – Ele brincou.

Ele riu e e respondeu.

\- Nosso hotel é bastante procurado por viajantes e turistas que querem descansar ou comemorar algo perto dessa praia. Então procuramos sempre manter o ambiente agradável.

\- Espere... Não nos encontramos em algum lugar antes? – Peter questionou.

\- Eu tenho idade, rapaz. Mas trabalho porque gosto de trabalhar. Já estive em muitos lugares. Isso não é impossível.

Ele lhes entregou os menus e saiu.

\- Eu tenho certeza que o vi em Xandar no dia que nos conhecemos.

Gamora vasculhou sua memória enquanto os dois se sentavam lado a lado em uma das mesas redondas e brancas do restaurante, finalmente recordando que vira um senhor muito parecido andando por uma das ruas que passou enquanto seguia Peter naquele dia.

\- Também me lembro vagamente. Eu acho que o vi enquanto eu seguia você.

\- O universo é pequeno no final das contas...

— E que bom que é assim. Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida se ele fosse tão grande que eu não conseguisse te encontrar.

Dessa vez foi ele que ficou sem palavras. Simplesmente sorriu e a puxou num abraço apertado por vários segundos. Quando se afastaram nenhuma palavra era necessária. Gamora devolveu seu sorriso e trocaram um beijo, fazendo seus pedidos logo depois.

\- Os outros iam adorar isso – Peter falou antes de comer mais um pouco do macarrão que tinha as cores de uma galáxia.

Parecia um macarrão comum, mas o sabor era ainda melhor.

\- Isso deve ser uma das coisas que traz tantas pessoas aqui. Não se encontra um cardápio assim em todos os lugares.

\- Será que fazem isso na Terra?

\- Você não disse que macarrão é algo comum na Terra?

\- É. Mas nunca vi desse jeito. Se fazem bolos que parecem uma galáxia, talvez façam outras coisas. É um dos tópicos que tenho que investigar melhor quando visitarmos os Vingadores. Havia... – Peter sempre hesitava quando queria perguntar algo sobre o planeta natal de Gamora, mas os dois vinham ficando melhores com isso nos últimos anos – Algo especial no seu planeta que você se lembre?

Gamora ficou em silêncio enquanto comia, claramente buscando memórias antigas, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

\- Me lembro que meu povo adorava ver os arco-íris quando surgiam no céu. Então havia uma celebração no início da época das chuvas. Cada família tinha que cozinhar algumas coisas, tudo com uma cor específica do arco-íris. Mesmo quando as coisas ficaram difíceis e os recursos um pouco escassos, sempre encontrávamos um jeito de contornar a situação.

\- Então vocês cozinhavam bem – ele sorriu.

\- Sim. Só lamento não ter tido tempo de aprender mais. O que me lembro especificamente do meu planeta é bem pouco. Me lembro que a última cor que usamos nesse festival foi azul. E de como era lindo, porque era quase o mesmo azul do céu – ela sorriu, apesar de uma pequena parte dela ainda chorar de dor pela lembrança.

\- Isso parece divertido. Acho que podemos definir isso como uma nova tradição nos nossos aniversários ou celebrações na nave.

Gamora riu, ela já podia ouvir Rocket reclamando e perguntando se eles enlouqueceram. Peter riu junto porque sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando, e porque ele nunca conseguia não manifestar alegria quando ouvia Gamora rir. Eles terminaram o macarrão e logo estavam tomando milkshake, também com as cores de uma galáxia, e tão bom quanto o prato anterior. Quando terminaram entrelaçaram suas mãos e olharam o mar de estrelas acima deles.

\- Quer caminhar na praia?

\- Quero – ela respondeu.

Os dois se levantaram sem soltar as mãos e iam chamar alguém do restaurante com a conta quando o mesmo velhinho de cabelos brancos e óculos apareceu.

\- O senhor pode nos trazer nossa conta? – Peter pediu.

Ele voltou ao restaurante e rapidamente trouxe a conta em um datapad. Peter pagou por tudo e estavam para sair.

\- Nós gostamos muito daqui – Gamora falou.

\- Ela tem razão, tudo foi maravilhoso.

\- Ficamos felizes que tenham celebrado bem. Caminhem pela praia se ainda tiverem disposição esta noite. Sabe...? Quando olho essas estrelas, eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem.

Os dois sorriram para ele e fitaram as estrelas rapidamente antes de se virarem para sair, mas o homem mais velho havia sumido.

\- Como ele é rápido – Peter falou enquanto passavam pelo restaurante sem vê-lo em nenhum lugar e seguiam para a saída do hotel.

******

\- Então você acha que as lendas assustadoras que contam sobre criaturas noturnas tenebrosas na Terra são na verdade outras espécies que se estabeleceram e vivem em segredo lá?

\- Isso é muito possível. O que você descreveu como Yete. Já ouvi falar sobre uma espécie inteira assim, embora eu desconheça a localização de seu planeta, mas deve ser coberto de gelo.

\- Nossa... Faz total sentido. Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu provar os relatos. E as poucas provas que existem foram apreendidas e escondidas pelos governantes por muitos anos pelo que os Vingadores nos contaram.

\- Sem querer ofender, Peter, mas você tem que concordar que a maioria dos humanos ainda está num estágio um tanto primitivo da evolução em comparação com outras espécies. Não é surpreendente que aqueles que foram acidentalmente avistados tenham sido rápidos o suficiente pra não deixar evidências concretas.

— Como não pensei nisso quando Yondu me levou?

\- Porque você estava mais preocupado em não virar jantar.

Os dois acabaram caindo em mais uma gargalhada enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas e descalços na areia da praia enquanto as ondas suaves do mar iam e vinham perto de seus pés. Peter a fez parar de andar e se virar par ele. As botas que seguravam caíram no chão e uniram suas duas mãos, olhando-se profundamente.

\- Sabe o que essa noite me lembra?

Gamora inclinou um pouco a cabeça, o questionando sobre a lembrança. Peter soltou sua mão rapidamente para pegar o zune em um dos bolsos e deu um dos fones a ela, ligando o aparelho e voltando a segurar sua mão. Ela não o impediu de dançar lentamente com ela quando as primeiras notas de _Fooled around and fell in Love_ começaram. Os olhos castanhos marejaram. Como ela queria ter dançado com ele naquele dia! Era uma das únicas coisas que conseguia pensar quando Thanos a levou dele anos atrás.

\- Hoje você não vai colocar nenhuma faca no meu pescoço. E nem sequer vai se importar se eu usar minha, como é que você chamou? Feitiçaria pélvica.

Gamora riu como poucas vezes em sua vida com essas palavras.

\- Definitivamente devia ter algo estranho naquele milkshake porque eu nunca achei que fosse ver você rindo disso, e nem que eu fosse viver pra ver.

Ela riu novamente, soltando suas mãos para abraçá-lo. Peter a envolveu com todo o carinho do mundo e apoiou a cabeça na dela.

\- Só dance comigo.

O sorriso do Senhor das Estrelas aumentou, e ele não trocaria esse momento nem pela luz de todas as estrelas da galáxia. Os dois dançaram por quatro músicas seguidas até decidirem voltar ao hotel. Estavam completamente sozinhos, a não ser pelo hotel com alguns metros de distância. Não havia uma lua nessa noite, mas as estrelas brilhavam tanto que quase refletiam no mar, cujas ondas dançavam calmamente produzindo um som muito agradável, como se o mar cantasse para eles.

\- Por que você voltou para _Fooled around and fell in love_?

\- Porque esse é o nosso momento perfeito. E minha vida, meu amor e minha senhora, será sempre você.

Gamora não pensou em respondê-lo, simplesmente o enlaçou pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios aos dele, como ela desejou ter feito em Luganenhum naquele dia. Peter a puxou pela cintura e uma mão protetora repousou em suas costas, indicando que ele estava pensando na mesma lembrança que ela.

******

Era o terceiro dia de viagem, voltariam para casa no dia seguinte. Tinham falado com os outros Guardiões no dia anterior, tudo estava em ordem e Kevin estava bem, apesar de demorar mais para pegar no sono. Gamora sorriu enquanto o marido a abraçava pelas costas, beijava seus cabelos e acariciava seu braço de leve. Seus olhos fitavam as belíssimas flores do campo coloridas, num vaso em cima da mesa do quarto, que Peter lhe dera mais cedo.

\- No fim das contas, você caiu – Peter falou baixinho a puxando para o peito.

Gamora riu e se virou para ele para beijá-lo. Estavam protegidos pelas cobertas uma vez que suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

\- Eu te amo também – Peter respondeu beijando sua testa.

******

\- Eu sou Groot! – O adolescente exclamou correndo para abraçar Gamora quando os dois entraram na nave.

\- Também senti sua falta – ela sorriu.

\- Bem vindos de volta! – Mantis lhes disse.

\- Achei que iam se mudar pra aquela praia – Rocket resmungou, seu modo de dizer de boas vindas.

\- Onde estão Kevin e Drax? – Peter perguntou.

\- Arrumando pra recepcioná-los da melhor forma possível – o Destruidor apareceu com Kevin.

Os cabelos ruivos do bebê estavam ainda úmidos e bem penteados, devia ter acabado de tomar banho. Kevin vestia um macacão azul marinho e branco com estampa de naves espaciais que havia ganhado de Nova Prime. O bebê emitiu um gritinho de alegria ao ver os pais e estendeu as mãozinhas para eles.

\- Ma... – Kevin falou quando Gamora o pegou no colo e os dois beijaram o rosto do filho.

\- Obrigada, Drax. Obrigada a todos vocês.

O guerreiro sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, sendo copiado pelos demais.

\- Ma...

\- O que você quer dizer, pequeno? – Peter perguntou ao filho.

\- Ele quer falar – Gamora murmurou, olhando interrogativamente para Rocket.

\- Gravamos um monte de coisas durante esses três dias, mas nenhuma palavra clara.

\- Mama!

A atenção de todos se voltou para Kevin quando ele falou. Os olhos de Peter e Gamora brilharam e parecia que Kevin tinha lhes roubado a habilidade de falar. Era a coisa mais mágica que haviam visto na vida.

\- Diga de novo, querido – ela pediu.

\- Rocket... – Peter pediu baixinho, ficando satisfeito ao ver que o guaxinim já estava gravando.

Kevin ficou um instante em silêncio, aparentemente sem entender o que “diga de novo” significava.

\- Mama! – Ele falou outra vez com um sorriso, embora nem todos os dentes tivessem nascido até o momento.

\- Seu traidor – Peter falou rindo e pegando o filho dos braços de Gamora para levantá-lo acima da cabeça, o que sempre fazia Kevin morrer de rir.

\- Finalmente, moleque. Você tem ideia de quantas horas por dia tive que ficar andando atrás de você com esse negócio? – Rocket perguntou, mas o menino apenas riu dele junto com os outros Guardiões que também comemoravam.

\- Vamos comemorar isso – Drax falou indo para a cozinha.

\- Eu sou Groot!!

\- Eu tô dentro – Rock e Groot o seguiram.

\- Espera aí! O que nós combinamos sobre álcool? – Peter perguntou, mas eles já tinham sumido na direção da cozinha.

\- Eu vou tentar mantê-los sob controle – Mantis falou, também saindo.

Ficariam apreensivos se ela dissesse isso quando se conheceram, mas agora sabiam que Mantis não gostava de álcool e na pior das hipóteses ela poderia simplesmente colocar todos para dormir e acabar com a sessão de bebida. Deixando os demais de lado, Peter olhou para a esposa e para o filho em seus braços. O menino não tirava o sorriso do rosto por finalmente ver os dois.

— Você merecia isso.

Peter podia falar muito mais, mas sabia que Gamora entendia aonde ele queria chegar. O amor de Peter por ela era tão grande que às vezes pensava que seria mais fácil compreender a dimensão do universo do que dimensionar o que ele sentia por ela. Ela apenas devolveu o sorriso dele.

\- Eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida – disse à Gamora.

\- E seremos ainda mais, meus dois Senhores das Estrelas.

Ele sorriu e os dois trocaram um beijo antes de seguirem atrás dos outros enquanto brincavam com Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
